


you and the night

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: criska collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372975
Kudos: 4





	you and the night

马德里是属于夜晚的。纵使白天明媚的阳光让这座古老而繁华的城市看起来风情万种，但夜晚的马德里更像是一个蒙着面纱的少女神秘而令人痴狂。

皇马主场险胜利物浦。队员们叫嚷着要小小的庆祝一番。安切洛蒂——一个性格温和却改不了意大利人骨子里风流品性的老男人——同意了。

本场表现平庸的克里斯早早的逃了票回家。他没有多少心情去庆祝。

他盘着腿坐在卧室那扇干净的过分的落地窗前，凝视着西班牙的首都。

马德里教堂敲响了12点的钟声。悠长的飘渺的钟声笼罩在马德里上空，让这个狂热的城市显出几分难得的安宁。

灯光闪烁着，大楼的或是汽车的，源源不息的闪着耀眼的光。马德里的夜晚不是属于黑色的。

视线中模糊的几个人影快速的在街道上穿行。

一切都没有了声响，好像是一部宏伟的默片，带着自己独特的魅力。

在这样的时候克里斯的手机铃声就显得相当突兀了。

克里斯拿起手机，来电显示为——Mr. R。

“嗨。”克里斯轻生说。

“恭喜，赢了比赛。”

“比起比赛，我还是更想听你说说关于你和卡罗琳的事。”

有那么一段时间好像空气都凝固了，耳边只有双方模糊不清的呼吸声。

“没什么可说的。”

“我以为你们真的很相爱。”

“深层的东西只有我们自己才能知道。”

“真的不能挽回了？”

“目前看来是的。毕竟做出这样的选择我们也挣扎了很久。”

“所以你还回来迪拜吗？”

“一定来。”

“如果你还在米兰的话我就可以打败你了。”

“不一定。你忘记去年吉尼斯杯了？塞尔吉奥会防守费尔南多？”

“damn it！”克里斯像是很气愤地骂了一句，但脸上却是带着笑的，“这么说我就没机会打败你了？”

“大约是的。”

“这不公平！我赢过所有人！除了你！”

“别这么争强好胜的，克里斯。”

“我可不是你，与世无争的卡卡先生！”

“我不是。最少我曾经向世界争过一个你。”

“现在一切都很简单了，只要我甩了伊莉娜，下一秒我们就可以携手出柜。”

“你知道这不可能。”

“对啊，不然我们早就在一起了。”克里斯站起来活动活动僵硬的四肢。

原本漆黑的夜空中出现了几颗星星，闪烁着来自遥远宇宙的古老而寂寞的光亮。“ricky，你猜我在做什么？”

“你嘛。。。在窗户前看风景。”

“wow你真聪明！”

“这不难。”

克里斯把头抵在玻璃上，冲玻璃哈气，写里卡多的名字。

“ricky，圣保罗的晚上也像马德里吗？”

“不，当然不。巴西人可不像西班牙人的作息那么混乱。”

“哦，加雷斯好像回来了”

“现在？”

“对。他们去庆祝了。我以为他们至少能玩到5点。”

“我就说西班牙人作息混乱吧！”

“我可以赌上我全部的家产，赌你向往这种生活。这种自由的生活。”

“好吧你赢了，但是你什么也赢不走。”

“一个隔空的吻也不行？”

“嗯。。。好吧。mua～”

克里斯手指抚过自己的嘴唇，好像真的被卡卡亲过一样。

“克里斯，如果我们真的出柜了会怎样？”

“嗯，应该很多人会发狂！说不定塞尔和费尔南多也会出柜！还有杰拉德皮克和他心心念念的法布雷加斯！还有。。。总之一定会大乱的！”

“应该还会有很多人心碎吧。比如加雷斯和哈梅斯。他们很喜欢你。”

“那不关我事！”克里斯拉上窗帘，倒在床上，闭着眼睛。

“你的对他们的喜欢负责”

“这世界喜欢我的人多了去了，我都得负责？”

卡卡难得的语塞。

“要我负责的太多了。球队，家人，伊莉娜。。。还有我自己。我忙不过来。”

依然是沉默。

“这个话题够无聊的，结束它吧。”克里斯适时的止住了这个并不让他们愉快的话题。

“几点了？”

“西班牙时间，3点多一点”

“你明天不训练吗？快去睡觉吧。”

“ricky你真该回马德里看看，我想你已经忘记马德里的生活了！”

“我没忘！可是你刚比完赛，该早点休息。”

“好吧卡卡，魔法的时间到了，我又要从美丽的公主变成没人爱的灰姑娘了。”

“那你是不是该留下点线索让我找到你呢？”

“嗯。。。我没有水晶高跟鞋。只有一句密语，只说一遍，你一定要记清楚了。”

“好”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. goodnight.”

“goodnight.” my Mr. Right.


End file.
